Vanished
by LYRIC289
Summary: What if the horrible truth about Naruto sets in to help him become stronger, to leave the place that showed him no respect. Naruto leaves his village to find him another team in the hidden vilages of Sand and Mist. Vote for pairings!Ch 5 Now Up!Sorry For
1. Prolouge and Ch 1: Troubled Sleep

Hi everybody this is my FIRST FANFIC so if you review (PLEASE REVIEW!) please go easy on me seeing how that I just started out. So please if you have any suggestions on how to make my story better please tell me. Anyways without further ado my story!

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto

**VANISHED**

**PROLOUGE**

During the attack of the nine- tailed fox demon, Kyuubi, which was12years ago a young small baby boy by the name of Uzumaki Naruto was used as a container to hold the demon fox. But unbeknownst to Naruto was that the Yondaime was his actual father who gave up his life to protect the village he loved and to have his son known as a hero instead of some demon monster, through all of Naruto's life he was always alone and he can't quite bear it anymore. What is a boy to do with all of this hatred?

**CHAPTER 1: TROUBLED SLEEP**

"Why are you running away **DEMON** child?" an angry villager said to him while

throwing rocks at Naruto. Naruto was scared and freighted about what will happen if the

villagers caught him, while running for his life he tripped on his own foot and he fell

down, "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH…….. Thud!" silence fell and Naruto woke up

screaming and sweating a little in his small bed. He looked out the window and it was

still dark outside, and then he checked his clock and it was only **3:30 am** he was still

scared about his nightmare and he didn't go back to sleep after that. Then he started to

curse himself on why he was the one chosen for being the container for Kyuubi.

"UUUUHHHH...Why did I have to know what I was?" he started to think about how he found out about it.

FLASHBACK

It all started when he failed the Academy test for the third time, he almost gave up when

Mizuki came and told him about the secret scrolls and that if he got one he would pass

the Academy test and become a genin. So, Naruto, not knowing anything stole the secret scroll and ran into the Forbidden Woods, there he learned **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **and

also the horrifying truth. Mizuki started and said, "Didn't you think it was so strange? To

be despised, everywhere you went?", Naruto started to become scared and said "W-

WH- WH- What are you talking about?", "Heh, you know full well what. They despised and shunned you because you are the **Demon Fox!**"

"W- W-What?"

"No one was supposed to talk about it because of the decree. No one was supposed to tell you that you are the nine- tailed fox spirit that destroyed the VILLAGE!"

END FLASHBACK

He remembered that day like it was yesterday, he remembered the anger, sadness, fear, and even happiness he had when he found out, and especially when Iruka passed Naruto that day on the test to become genin. Iruka passed him on what he saw that day, which was Naruto beating Mizuki, and learning a high level ninjutsu attack. He was talking to himself and he said,"Heh, it's a good thing I found out because than I wouldn't have learned an attack, became a genin, and have someone like Iruka care and watch over me. Now I know why those stupid villagers hate, shunned, and despised me my whole life except for Iruka and old man Hokage, Sarutobi." While Naruto was thinking about these things he didn't notice that the time was now **7:30 **and when he noticed he cursed himself mentally, "Shit I'm going to be late", he got dressed as quickly as possible and then he jumped on the roof tops to get to team 7's training grounds.

I hoped you liked the first chapter of my story! Please read and review because I want to know what I should do to make my story more interesting to you guys. So PLEASE R&R. See Ya!


	2. Team 7 Troubles

**Was up everyone! Thanks for your reviews! On pairings there will be no yaoi (SORRY YAOI FANS!). But you can still vote for pairings. Voting will either end on chapters 4 or 5.**

**Naru/Sak**

**Naru/Fem Haku (I decided to use Haku as a girl)**

**Naru/Tem**

**Naru/Ten**

**Naru/Shiz**

**These aren't the only pairings so feel free to give me suggestions! I apologize again but please no yaoi. I wont be pairing Naruto up with Hinata but Ill make it a Bro Sis thing instead (SORRY! but they are paired up with each other so much I decided to do something different). **

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto….sniff sniff**

**Now on to the story! Yay!**

"…speaking…"

'…_thoughts…'_

'…**.Kyuubi speaking…'**

**Chapter 2: Team 7 Troubles!**

By the time Naruto got there, he saw Sasuke and Sakura still waiting for him and Kakashi-sensei to be there. In Naruto's mind he was thinking along the

lines of '_Oh crap, Oh crap, Oh crap, can't let Kakashi-sensei beat me!' _he was about to make it to where his team was, when suddenly he tripped on a

log that just happen to come out of nowhere and he fell down and skidded all the way to where his team was. Sasuke was trying not to explode into laughter

at what he saw but he still kept a cool posture and look on his face, while Sakura on the other hand just exploded out with laughter. At that point Naruto

already was up and about and standing next to Sasuke, Sasuke was about to say something when Naruto cut him off and said, "Don't say anything Sasuke-Teme!"

Sasuke couldn't let Naruto win so he muttered something along the lines of "Stupid Dobe!" Naruto heard this and so the battle began you could hear them say the same thing over and over again.

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

the battle has been going on for nearly half an hour and they both didn't notice that Kakashi was already there until "BAMM!" they were both whacked on

the head by Kakashi who had expertly snuck up behind them and hit them both. Instead of being yelled at by the students he hit, he was yelled at by a rather

frustrated looking pink haired girl who beat them to it, "KAKASHI-SENSEI! FIRST YOU ARE LATE AND NOW YOU HIT MY PRECIOUS

SASUKE-KUN!" Inner Sakura was thinking up a way to get revenge on the silver haired Jonin while said person was trying to back away while he had a

huge sweat drop appear on his forehead. He was also thinking along the same lines as, '_OH CRAP, OH CRAP, OH CRAP'_ while still trying to put distance

between him and his pink haired student who had begun to get an evil grin while rubbing her hands together in and evil fashion. As Naruto heard what

Sakura said he couldn't help but feel sad because she didn't include him and he was once again lost in his thoughts '_why does everyone ignore me all the _

_time? It's like nobody even cares for me, especially the people on this team, heck I thought that your teammates were suppose to be there for you. _

_I even help save Sasuke, Haku, and Zabuza and still nobody congratulated me except for Tazuna and his family and even Haku and Zabuza……' _

Naruto's thoughts were cut off by Kakashi-sensei's voice and the only things he heard were "…. no missions…." and all was blanked out as Naruto

already left because he already knew that his sensei wouldn't train him because he was to busy helping the Uchiha. Naruto has always wondered why

Kakashi always helped the Uchiha until he noticed that anybody would do anything for him except the Hokage who treated everybody like a normal person.

He couldn't help but feel mad and the same thoughts came back into his head _'why me? Why was I chosen? Why can't they just see me as me and not a _

_demon?' _then Naruto heard a voice in his head that answered his question **'because they are simple minded people. I thought you were smarter than this twerp!'**

'_Shut up furball!' _yelled Naruto

'**Why you little shit head! If I had my own body I'd rip……'**

'_That's right you big ogre if you had a body' _Naruto said while snickering which made Kyuubi even more mad,

'**Shut up you puny human! Show some respect damn it! I am the DEMON LORD and I was the reason for your POWER!' yelled Kyuubi **thinking hewon the fight when he heard Naruto laughing

'**What are you laughing at?' yelled a very angry faced Kyuubi.**

'_Well now since you were defeated and trapped in me than that would make me the next Demon lord! So I don't have to show_ _you any respect at all' _while Naruto said this he put his fingers in a 'v' shape for victory. Seeing that he, The Almighty Kyuubi, was defeated did the only thing he could do and that was to sulk in a corner.

'**Fine you w-w-wi, you w-w-wi, you w-w-w-wi-win!' Stammered out Kyuubi, who seemed like he couldn't say the word 'win' to anybody, 'Do you still want to hear what I have to ask you?'**

'_Sure it's the least I can do for beating you (heh-heh). What is it?'_

**Oooh what a gr8 cliffhanger! It wasn't so much for Team 7 troubles it's just for Naruto to think about how his life with his team was and the beginning of how Kyuubi was going to ask him something (wink wink) can you guess what it is? Kyuubi could have had a comeback but I was getting pretty tired staying up to write it, but don't worry he will have a comeback in chapter 3! And remember to Read and Review! Thnx for reading. **

**SEE YA NEXT TIME! **


	3. Meditation

**WAZ UP! Thanks for all of the Reviews! This chapter mainly just focuses on Naruto and Kyuubi speaking about how to go about the plan that Kyuubi bestowed upon Naruto... Anyways here are the tallies for pairings…**

**Naru/Sak 1**

**Naru/Tem 2**

**Naru/FemHaku 6**

**Naru/Kure 1 **

**Naru/harem 4**

**Naru/Ten 2**

**Naru/Shiz 1**

**Naru/Anko 1 **

**Well guys and gals I would suggest that you keep on voting……..the end chapter is just so close to bear! (MUUUWAAAAHAAAHAA I LIKE TO SEE PEOPLE SUFFER!)….Ummm anyways back to the story!...BYE!**

**Disclaimer again I still don't own Naruto………sniff sniff :(**

"…speaking…"

'…_thoughts…'_

'…**Kyuubi speaking…' **

**

* * *

Chapter 3: Meditation **

'**Fine you w-w-wi, you w-w-wi, you w-w-w-wi-win!' Stammered out Kyuubi, who seemed like he couldn't say the word 'win' to anybody, 'Do you still want to hear what I have to ask you?'**

'_Sure it's the least I can do for beating you (heh-heh). What is it?'_

'**Stop your laughing runt!...Anyways my question to you would be if you would consider running away?'**

'_What?Why!'_

'**because haven't you even noticed how you have been treated by the villagers!'**

'_so why do you care anyways? I always thought of you as being mean and not caring? What changed that?'_

'**Well being inside you for so long and seeing how you have been treated for just being my container can change a lot of things brat'**

'_Why do you keep calling me 'brat'?'_

'**Because you are one! (haahaaa)' **

'_Well…at least I'm not a big fat furball!'_

'**So I'm not a big brat like you are!'**

'_ARRRGGGGHHH Quit calling me THAT!'_

'**Whatever…now back to my question, what do you say?'**

'_Well seeing as how you got a point I guess I'll say yes'_

'**I need to know for sure so is it yes or mo you can't just guess idiot!'**

'_OK OK yes I'll go'_

'**Good, there's also one more thing, I can give you more access to my chakra but I want something in return'**

'_What is it?'_

'**I want to be able to use your body and get my senses back, like seeing, hearing, smelling, thinking, and tasting. I can also help you train if you say yes….' Kyuubi said while letting the word linger there in Naruto's mind.**

'_Well seeing as how I will get more access to your chakra and being able to train with the great furball…………fine I will accept your terms'_

'**WHY YOU……I'll get you back just wait…..anyways you have to leave without telling anybody even Iruka, you **

**have to make it look like you just disappeared out of thin air. I suggest that you leave during the night when **

**everybody is asleep or just tired to care about anything.'**

'_Got Cha! I'll leave now to pack all necessary items'_

'**That's perfect! The faster your done the faster we can get out and plan. Here's something to think about before **

**we disconnect the link you might want to try some darker clothes so you'll blend in more; the darker the color the **

**less people to attract; also leave a note for the Hokage, if he knows that you are gone without reason he will bring **

**you back so make the note really good!'**

'_OK then I'll talk to you later once we get out of Konoha walls'_

After there talk Naruto ran all the way down to his apartment and started to pack what he needed.

**

* * *

So what did you guys/gals think? I'll try to make my chapters a little longer! **

**To explain what this chapter is about, Basically it was just for Naruto and Kyuubi to talk and to form the basics of the plan that's why the chapter was titled Meditation. Remember to keep VOTING and REVIEWING!**

**SEE YA NEXT TIME! **


	4. Vanished and a Happy Reunion!

**Heeelllloooo! Thanks for all of your reviews! Here's the poll for all of the votes so far…..**

**Naru/FemHaku 11**

**Naru/Harem 16**

**Naru/Sak 1**

**Naru/Tem 5**

**Naru/Ten 3**

**Naru/Shiz 1**

**Naru/Kure 1**

**Naru/Anko 3**

**These are the results so far…..only one chapter left until voting ends so pick who you want before it to late!**

**Disclaimer don't own Naruto……like I ever will**

"…speaking…"

'…_thoughts…'_

'…**Kyuubi speaking…'**

**Now Then On To The Story!**

**Chapter 4: Vanished and a Happy Reunion!**

By the time he finished packing all of the clothes and food he left to a little shop to buy some new darker clothes. When he was done he got a black t-

shirt with a matching loose sleeve jacket, black baggy pants, a new kunai holster, and he also got matching black gloves with the Uzumaki clan symbol

on it which was also on the back of his jacket. He bought two pairs of this, he also stopped by a weight store and he got his jacket weighted which

weighed 40 pounds, he also bought pairs of 20 pound weights two for his arms and legs together this all weighed 120 pounds. _'Damn furball trying _

_to kill me or something, how am I suppose to move fast with all of these weights on?'_ Naruto questioned himself this without trying to talk to

Kyuubi.

-------------Flashback--------------

'**Oi, Naruto you have to get 20 pounds of weight on your jacket, arms, and legs.'**

'_Why?'_

'**It is the beginning of your training, once we leave I will make you run each day with the weights on and after a while I will make you add more for strength and endurance. This will also help your Taijutsu.'**

'_Ok then…whatever you say'_

-------------End Flashback-----------

When Naruto got home he wrote a letter to the Hokage telling him of his plan and not to worry about him. He also wrote in big bold letters for the

Hokage not to tell anyone. The time was now 12:35 pm Naruto checked his things to make sure that he got everything, when he was done checking

he jumped out of his window into the now lifeless village of Konoha, which in turn didn't know that they were all going to lose a certain someone who

could and would be the strongest ninja ever….

Jumping through the rooftops with expert speed and stealth Naruto made his way to the Hokage tower to drop off the letter before he went on his

way. After the successful drop-off he began his journey to the only village that showed him any kindness and respect, The Land of the Waves. Yes the

Land of the Waves where he protected Tazuna and where he teamed up with Zabuza and Haku to defeat the cause of a problem, Gato (sp?).

The place where he gave courage to everybody, and the place where a Bridge was named after him. A day has already passed for Naruto; it would

take at least another day for him to make it. He was seen running laps around a clearing where Kyuubi told him to run. Next he was doing 100 push-

ups and curl-ups.

"98…99…100! There furball I'm done with your stupid warm-ups. I TOLD YOU I CAN DO IT!" Naruto yelled the last part while shaking his butt

in his victory dance.

'**Whatever BRAT! Stop dancing around like an idiot before someone sees you dancing like THAT!'**

'_Che whatever furball! Like I have to listen to you!'_

'**You just did when I told you to do all of those warm-ups!'**

'_Well……oh yeah…whatever…just SHUT-UP!'_

'**Hehheheheheheh you crack me up brat. I guess you are useful after all!'**

'_Oh Yeah what's that suppose to mean?'_

'**Nothing Brat! I suggest you rest and eat; tomorrow we will make it to the Land of the Waves'**

'_OK then……see ya tomorrow furball!'_

'**Whatever!' Kyuubi said while muttering profanities under his breath.**

After there little chat Naruto went to go make his last cup of Ramen from the already boiling water by his campsite.

"Man I knew I should have brought more Ramen! What was I thinking only bringing 18 cups! AAAARRRRGGGHHHH!"

While he was yelling at himself for not bringing a lot of ramen someone with the nickname of furball was laughing like crazy on the inside. After Naruto

was done with all of his yelling he ate his ramen, each bite he was regretting for forgetting to bring more ramen with him. He was already thinking about

how everyone was doing, _'hey furball…sorry for bothering you but……can I ask you something?'_

'**It better be good for waking me up! …...What is it?'**

'_Do you think that anyone will miss me?'_

'**They might…but I'm not sure…'**

'_Maybe they **are** happy that I left…'_

'**Brat! Listen up, don't think like that…you were always wanted…always…don't forget that'**

'_Thanks furball…sometimes you are nice!'_

'**Whatever Brat! I was just trying to cheer ya up…don't get any ideas of me being nice to you ever again!'**

'_Suuurreee!'_

Naruto went to bed after his and Kyuubi's little chat. The next morning Naruto woke up and started stretching; today was the last stretch of there

journey to the Land of the Waves.

--------Time Skip--------

Naruto was grinning like a kid who got the biggest lollipop ever because just in front of him was the village gates to the Land of the Waves. Once he

got to the gates the guards treated him with kindness (noticing who he was), and so one of them graciously escorted him to the Mizukages office to get

all necessary paper work for him to be there and start training for the Chunin exams. He knew about this because the Mizukage told him, after his long

and grueling time finishing all of the paperwork he went on a search to find Tazuna's house and after getting re-acquainted he's going to find the first

two members of his new team.

**

* * *

Well that's all for now folks. Tell me what you thought by reviewing! Can anyone please help me with writing a fighting scene for the later chapters! Please!**

**Well with all of that said **

**See Ya Next Time!**


	5. The Loss of a Hero

**Was sup my faithful readers! Thanks for all of the reviews and also thank you to LbcLostKid for the spelling error THANK YOU! Anyways the pairings are going to be Naruto and Harem! At least everybody won because a harem can consist of anybody!**

**Disclaimer Never have or will own Naruto……ever :(**

**Now then, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**

* * *

CHAPTER 5: THE LOSS OF A HERO**

Naruto was searching for Tazuna's house after he left from the Mizukages office. He didn't have to search hard because he heard Inari laughing so hard that he didn't even have to see where he was going to find him. Once he got close enough Naruto yelled out

"HEY INARI! LITTLE BROTHER!"

Inari had heard someone say his name and then little brother so he was thinking _'wait a sec. I don't have a big bro…wait, can it be...' _

"NARUTO!" yelled Inari as he remembered who it was.

You could see the two running towards each other like Gai and Lee. They were running pretty slow and strangely a beach and sunset appeared out of know where….anyways the dual finally reach each other, Naruto grabbed Inari and pulled him to a great big bear hug,

"UUGGHH Naruto…your crushing…me!"

"Oh…well sorry, I was just so happy to see you!"

"It's OK" After Inari said this there was and awkward silence and Naruto being who he is couldn't just stand there and be quiet for more than 8 seconds at the most, so he started to hum a song that just came to him,

"Hey nii-san"

"What?"

"What are you humming?"

"I don't exactly know it just came to me!" Naruto started to scratch the back of his head with a very sheepish looking grin on his face, while Inari just sweat dropped in the background.

"Sooo, Inari how have you been?"

"I've been great! I've made lots of new friends and, and, and I been a lot braver since you left!" Inari had the biggest smile on his face ever that seemed to shine when his teeth showed…

"Cool Inari that sounds GREAT! So have you seen Zabuza or Haku anywhere?"

"Yeah I have…their probably at the bridge!"

"Thanks….Umm I was wondering since I'm staying here….would you mind…if…"

"Sure you can! You're always welcome in our home!" Inari butted in before Naruto could finish asking his question

"Heh-heh…well umm thanks again!"

"Hey Naruto nii-san do you think I can come with you too? Please!"

"Sure thing!" After Naruto's and Inari's chit chat they went inside of Inari's home where they can see the two smiling faces of Tazuna and his daughter Tsunami.

"NARUTO! YOU'RE BACK!" they both yelled when they saw Naruto walk inside of their home. Naruto just kept thinking 'Like father like daughter…I guess….' Here the two were planning on making a big feast since after the bridge was built there was a lot more of everything.

**(Quick intermission….go get yourselves some popcorn or pop cause the show is about to start again soon! OK then were backkkk)**

**----------In Konoha----------**

Team 7 was seen still waiting for a certain loudmouthed blonde boy. Yesterday he did not come so they thought that he just got the flu or something now only one of them was actually worried **(can you guess who)**, another was annoyed, and the other was just plain tired…well ok he was just bored…still the same. After the long awaited silence something very unexpected happen Sasuke seem to be actually worried about where the blonde boy might be.

"Kakashi-sensei where do you think Naruto is!" Now Sasuke only likes Naruto like a brother (AN/ no gayness for Naruto but for Sasuke…I'll let you decide on that…) because Naruto came from sort of the same background as him, both being parentless and all. To say that Kakashi and Sakura were stunned was an understatement they were totally awed and there mouths were gaping while they stared at the Uchiha. By now you could see a big vein on the top of Sasuke's head, "WILL THE TWO OF YOU STOP STARING AT ME!" both Kakashi and Sakura immediately snapped out of their trance and were now trying to get the Uchiha to calm down.

When they did get him to calm down they decided to search the whole village of Konoha just to try and find the certain blonde that was supposedly sick. After the longest hours of searching they all decided to ask the Hokage if he knew where that certain blonde is.

**----------In The Hokage Tower----------**

After climbing various stairs and going through a whole lot of Anbu's cell 7 finally made it inside of the Hokage's office.

"Hokage-sama we have a serious problem!" stated a very frantic Kakashi.

"What is it?" stated a very bored Hokage.

"Naruto's gone…we have searched every where for him!"

"Don't worry…"

"But"

"HUSH KAKASHI DON'T INTERUPT ME WHEN I'M SPEAKING! DO I MAKE MY SELF CLEAR!" everybody in the room was now silent and almost everybody who was in close hearing range was now cowering in fear.

"Ye-e-e-yes!" said a very frightened Kakashi.

"Good! Now as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted….Don't worry about Naruto, he left with my permission….well sort of…anyways he is not going to be a missing Nin. I took him off of your team because someone was NOT TEACHING HIM ANYTHING AT ALL!" The Hokage screamed the last part while also sending a death glare to Kakashi, who by now was feeling guilty of his actions. Silence was nothing but silence until one brave Uchiha decided to speak,

"Hokage-sama do you know where Naruto left to?"

"I do but he has asked me not to tell anyone about it, even Iruka so don't try and ask him! Because he doesn't know"

"But why Hokage-sama, why would someone like Naruto just want to up and leave his home without telling anyone?"

"Because young Uchiha he has always been looked down upon, no one to love or care for him, always being treated like dirt….but it's so admiring to see someone like him take it all in and not lose hope….his will to live is very strong….He has not told anyone because he has no one to trust" the Hokage said this without breaking down and crying because when he said everything he looked back in his memory of Naruto's life and what's it been like for him and how he must have felt with all of these glares from people he doesn't. But in Sasuke's mind it only brought in more questions to want to learn more about his teammate, and how Naruto could just deal with things like that, 'How long has he been suffering? Why didn't he tell anyone? Why does he hide his true feelings? Why, why, why, why, why' was all the Uchiha could think about. While his team was thinking almost the exact same thing, but their faces showed that they were in deep thinking.

Kakashi was thinking about something he did not want to do, 'now since there are only two members left in my squad I will have to find a new one to replace……..Naruto' even at the thought of Naruto Kakashi still felt guilty of the way he has been treating him.

Sakura was also thinking, 'Why would Naruto do this!' Inner Sakura decided to jump in (like it matters) _'well maybe…because you were always so mean to him DUH! Always treating him like a piece of shi- _'that's enough! I guess the saying is true…You don't know what you have until it's gone…' After sensing that there was going to be no further conversation Team 7 left the Hokage's office each with something on there minds about a certain blonde haired, blue eyed, loudmouthed boy.

**----------Sasuke's Mansion----------**

"**Fire Style: Fireball Technique!" **multiple fireballs came out of Sasuke's mouth which were all aimed at a training dummy somewhere on the field. Sasuke was really pissed off because of the events and news he received during this unfaithful day. 'Why, why, why, why, why!' "TTHAAACCKKK!" the training dummy's head flew off from Sasuke's non-stop kicking.

**----Back at the Land of the Waves----**

Naruto had been non-stop sneezing the whole time he was playing with Inari. Now that made him mad because he couldn't enjoy anything when he was sneezing for non-stop, he went to go check if he had a fever……but found none…..

**----------Back at Sasuke's House----------**

Sasuke was way to tired to do anything else so he went inside of his house to take a shower and maybe go to bed afterwards.

----------------------------------------------------

Most of the villagers who despised Naruto were all happy now because they had noticed that the 'demon child' was gone for two days and most of them thought that he either left or had finally died. Everyone that is except for Iruka, Hinata, The Third, Lee, Konohamaru, and yet strangely enough Sasuke. The next day came and Iruka just couldn't take it anymore he needed to know where Naruto was and he wanted to know now no matter if he even has to demand it from the Hokage…..he was going to find out one way or another. So, Iruka ran all the way to the Hokage's office to demand to see the Hokage and then he was going to get down to business.

"Alright Hokage-sama I demand to KNOW WHERE NARUTO IS…if, if, if you don't THEN…' Iruka wasn't able to finish what he said because the Hokage decided to but in

"Iruka, please calm down. I was planning on telling you anyways since you seem like a very, very, very, and did I mention very distraught mother hen who lost her chick."

"FFOOOO…" Iruka let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in while blushing just a little bit at what the Hokage said.

"ARIGOTOU!" Iruka said this while bowing.

"No problem! Naruto said that he was going to go and train at the Land of the Waves, with a whole new crew. And Remember Iruka DO NOT TELL ANYONE ELSE!"

"Hai Hokage-sama I will not peep a word to anyone else!" He said this while bowing down.

"Good, good you can go now"

"Hai" said Iruka while bowing one last time before he left the Hokage. When Iruka left he was smiling all day that day, when he got the answer he wanted he seemed to be more carefree and relaxed for the day. He was also glad of Naruto's wise decision to not tell him because he would know the outcome and that would be that Naruto would have stayed because he would have tried to prevent it. Another day has gone a few more people were trying to cope with their loss.

**

* * *

Ahhh! What did I tell you guys….told you I would make it a little bit longer!**

**Anyways remember to READ & REVIEW! Tell me what you guys think of turning Sasuke gay in this story (SORRY TO SASUKE FANS OU THEIR) it isn't decided yet so please help me out with the decisions!**

**UNTILL NEXT TIME! SEE YA!**


	6. Authors Note

Authors Note:

Hello my readers I just wanted to tell you guys how truly so very sorry I am for not updating anything for the past month. However I will try to make it up to you guys by trying to update a little probably by next month or the month after that. Again I'm just dealing with some family matters right now so please if you guys could forgive me I will be truly grateful! Again I can't tell you how I am so very very very very Verrrry sorry I am. So again I hope to look forward to update my stories for your reviews again very soon!

See Ya Next Time:)

( I am also sorry if you guys might have thought that this was a chapter I was updating)


	7. Surprise!

**Hey everybody its been a while like 8 months now…as for the family business its getting better….too many tears have fallen…..anyways im sorry if this is a little short but I didn't want you guys to think that I gave up on writing this fanfic….anways sorryyyy again and sorry that this is sooooo shorrrttttt….ill try to type up more…..so hopefully this will work out….again im sorry you guys…… . **

**Disclaimer: Hhhhuuuhhhhh……….don't own!**

**CHAPTER 6: SURPRISE!**

Once Naruto was done unpacking he called up to Inari.

"HEEYYY!!!! INARI!!!! I'M DONE!!!"

"OKKKKK!!!! YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL!!!"

"Well, look who's talking….telling me not to scream humph!" Naruto said as he folded his arms in front of him.

"Well….you started it!" Inari countered back while sticking his tongue out at Naruto. Naruto was about to hit him on the head when Inari's mom came to the rescue.

"Ok, Ok boys, take it easy or else you might miss Zabuza and Haku at the bridge" Again Inari stuck his tongue out at Naruto, while Naruto mumbled "mommas boy" under his breath.

"Ok then, fine Inari, let's get going!"

"Hai!"

Both Inari and Naruto walked in silence, but that didn't last long because Naruto just couldn't bear with the silence so he started a conversation with Inari.

"Sooo, Inari how's everything been in the Mist?"

"ItsbeengoinggreatalmosteverybodyhasalotofmoneyandthereismorefoodandIalsomadeawholebunchofnewfriends! ……." Inari was so excited to talk about the 'new life' that he almost couldn't finish his sentence.

"Wow Inari it's sounds as if everything is going well for everyone, and please try to talk a little slower" As Naruto was saying this he was thinking something along the lines of **'OhmygoshhowcouldIunderstandhim? Ohnoimtalkingjustlikehimtoo!! Nononononothiscantbehappeningtome!!!...NOOOOOOOOOO!' **After his little episode it seems as they have made it closer to the bridge. Inari was going to yell out 'Hi' but he didn't get the chance to because Naruto prevented him. Inari saw a big grin on his nii-sans face and he knew what that meant, pranks, destruction, and pain was in Naruto's near future, and Inari was trying to run away but Naruto had a hold of his hand and he was **SCREAMING** like **CRAZY** on the inside.

There, standing in the middle of the bridge stood Zabuza and Haku. They looked like they were discussing something important by the seriousness in their faces. So both Naruto and Inari started to form a simple but yet devious plan. You could see Naruto stealthily sneak behind Zabuza and Haku, who by now seems to not notice anything suspicious. Naruto and Inari, who was right behind him, screamed out "BOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" which made both the unsuspected ninja's to jump up like cats.

Naruto and Inari both fell to the ground laughing like crazy.

"Ha-Ha-Ha-Haaa!!!! Y-y-y-you s-sh-should have s-seen y-y-your faces!!!!" Naruto said this while laughing. Zabuza who had an irritated look on his face smacked Naruto up-side the head while yelling,

"YOU BRAT!!!!! IS THIS HOW YOU GREET PEOPLE!"

"S-s-sorry! I just couldn't help pulling something on you…especially when you're venerable like that! That only comes once in a lifetime!"


End file.
